memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero (Romulan)
I've added this article's spoiler warning and some basic formatting fixes. Also, thanks to Sulfur for adding a citation -- please, a reminder to all users -- please add citations to all articles! Why does this article reference 2408, the date of the STO MMORPG? I had thought that Countdown was a 2387 story? -- Captain MKB 01:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Though the stardate shows that it is 2387, Spock makes reference to living on Romulus for forty years, after first coming to join the Reunification movement. It's pretty clear that the authors made a mistake, and should have said twenty years. --TimPendragon 02:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) The stardate would more likely agree with the era of the other Countdown comics and the upcoming film, giving it precedence. We know from other sources that Spock's involvement with Reunification predates his defection by many years, creating an ambiguity that could explain the odd dating reference. Of course, his age isn't much of a factor in determining this as he will probably look the same whether he is 157 or 178 years of age. Picard's presence on the later cover is a major cause to favor the stardate over the dialogue timing -- after all, he'd be 82 rather than 103. -- Captain MKB 02:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I'd tend to agree with you on this one; however, the next issues might shed some more light on the situation. The stardate might end up being the incorrect factor, we won't know for sure until later, or until the writers make a comment. --TimPendragon 02:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::In a conversation with one of the authors, the forty refers to his time in the movement, and the stardate being several years after Nemesis is correct. -- sulfur 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :cool, are you hanging out with the authors right now? ask them if they need a backup artist ;) -- Captain MKB, Artist ::Don't I wish. No, in my reviewing capacity for TrekMovie.com, I occasionally get thrown scraps of information in response to questions I throw at them. And by occasionally, I mean... very occasionally. *sigh* :) -- sulfur 02:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :i'll still brush up my portfolio, just in case. just so I don't have to draw chalkboard paint pictures of ears of corn with "3 for $1.00" under them every week for the rest of my life. :but anyway, this is an exciting time for MB users -- the first time a non-canon work ever predated a canon concept! -- Captain MKB 02:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::It still doesn't explain why Spock calls Romulus "My home for the last forty years," unless the writers made a mistake. I'm still all for 2387 as the accepted date, but with the caveat that the next issues may add further weight one way or the other. --TimPendragon 02:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry for not adding a citation. I was attempting to make one, but you guys are too fast, and got to it before I could. How do you make a citation when dealing with a comic? And guys, go easy on me, I'm new at this. --Mvincec 02:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem, M -- this article has lot's of attention because it's a popular topic! :How do you add a citation to a comic? Like this: ( |Countdown, Issue 1}}) :When you type in that code, this appears: |Countdown, Issue 1}} :Look around other articles and you'll see how it works -- there are a few variations to the code but it's easy to pick up. Thanks for starting this important article! -- Captain MKB 03:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Romulan name? In TrekMovie's recent review of the Star Trek novelization, they state that Alan Dean Foster gave Nero a full "Romulan name." Can someone who has the book confirm this? -- 05:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup, it's "Ŏ'ŗên" --8of5 11:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously? Yikes. -- 16:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC)